Mi dulce Sakura
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: ¿Qué? ¿Un deseo? ¿Un deseo que se hará realidad? ¡Ha ocurrido un accidente! Un accidente que cambiará las vidad de dos personas. Parejas: K&S :::Versión con corrección:::


**Mi dulce Sakura**

Por Hibari Zhang

Ya han pasado varios años desde que todo aquello ocurrió, la captura de cartas, nuevos amigos, la transformación de las cartas Clow a Sakura y todo lo demás.

-¿Kero?- preguntó una dulce voz que acaba de entrar en la habitación, parecía triste y lejana...

-Di... dime, Sakurita- respondió un muñeco de felpa que desviaba su mirada de la ventana, para mirar a su dueña, pero a la ves amiga.

-Lo siento... ¿Estabas ocupado?- mientras también se apoyaba en la ventana, junto a él, para mirar, mirar el hermoso cielo cubierto por un manto oscuro iluminado solo por las estrellas y la luna menguante.

-No, solo miraba el firmamento, esta hermoso- parecía... ¿Esperar algo?

-Sí... hermoso- contestó con el mismo tono angustiaste, a punto de lanzarse en llanto.

-Pero, tú Sakurita ¡Eres más hermosa que eso!- Kero intentó animarla sin resultado.

_Flashback_

_-¡Ya voy!- gritó Sakura dejando de asear la casa para ir a abrir la puerta._

_-Es una carta para Kinomoto Sakura- contestó aquel cartero y luego le pasó un sobre._

_-Gracias- Sakura lo tomó... ¡¡Era de Shaoran!!_

_-Sélleme aquí por favor- y le mostró un papel._

_-Sí, un momento- entró para buscar el sello, luego volvió y colocó el timbre en el lugar correspondiente y cerró la puerta._

_-¡Kero!- gritó, su padre y su hermano no estaban en casa._

_-Di... dime Sakurita- saliendo de pronto de una habitación, a él, como siempre, le tocó lavar la ropa._

_-¡Mira! ¡La carta es de Shaoran!- y mostrándole la carta a los diminutos puntos que eran los ojos del muñeco de felpa volador._

_-Me alegro- contestó, no era verdad, cada ves que llegaban carta de ese mocoso, Sakura perdía el sentido y él de alguna manera se sentía mal, pero no era el mismo sentimiento que cuando eran niños, desde hace un año, cuando Sakura cumplió los 15 empezó a tenerle más cariño, un cariño especial, un sentimiento especial, aún no descifraba qué era exactamente..._

_Sakura ya empezaba a abrir el sobre de la carta, desdobló el papel y leyó. Luego de unos instantes de silencio... ya se había vuelto incómodo, nadie hablaba, era un silencio... extraño, eterno, los minutos pasaban y el silencio continuaban... hasta que..._

_-Sakurita... ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Kero que había estado todo el rato al lado de ella._

_-No, nada, solo... no ocurre nada- Kero vio que ella arrugó la carta y se la metió en un bolsillo- continuemos con la limpieza._

_Kero no objetó, aquel tono le pareció extraño, la vio hasta que llegó a la sala de estar y retiraba la aspiradora, sabía que el: "Solo... no ocurre nada" era algún tipo de indirecta ¿La carta no era de aquel mocoso? ¿Por qué de pronto, entonces, se volvió melancólica? No entendía._

_Y así estuvo todo el día..._

_Fin del flashback_

Sakura al fin había roto en llanto, pero un llanto silencioso para no alarmar a su familia que continuaba en sus labores abajo.

-Sakurita, por favor, cuéntame- suplicó Kero al fin reuniendo valor ¿Reunir valor para preguntarle eso? ¿Por qué? Porqué... ¿Temía lastimarla más? Sí, eso debía ser, tenía miedo a lastimarla más, aquella tristeza se le veía en los ojos, en aquellos dulces ojos.

Ella solo se limitó a meter la mano en su bolsillo y buscar en ella unos momentos.

-Toma, léela- y lanzó a su espalda una bola de papel.

Kero voló hacia allá, hasta al otro lado de aquella habitación que todavía ocupaba y estaba igual que hace 5 años... contando desde cuando despertó de aquel libro mágico. Kero lo alisó y así leyó las letras japonesas que estaban escritas en ella, efectivamente era la letra de aquel odioso mocoso:

_05 de Mayo_

_Sakura Kinomoto:_

_Siento mucho lo que quiero comunicarte ahora, lo siento, realmente lo siento muchísimo, no quisiera lastimarte nunca mi flor de cerezo, pero a veces las cosas cambian, no podemos decir NO al destino, así ocurren las cosas, lo siento, realmente no quisiera hacerte sufrir, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo, si no te lo digo ahora, será más doloroso para después, más doloroso para ti y más mentiras para los dos, no podría darte una razón, solo ocurrió, no sé cómo ocurrió... pero lo siento, espero que algún momento me perdones, lo lamento, no quise hacerlo, pero ya te lo he dicho y por favor, espero que te convenzas de lo que te digo, que solo ocurrió, ni yo se como, Sakura, no sabes cuanto tiempo he tratado de reunir valor para decirte esto:_

_"Sakura Kinomoto, simplemente, ya NO te amo, además me casaré luego con Meiling"_

_Adiós para siempre, _

_Shaoran Li_

_P.D: Me casaré con ella por amor, un amor que... nunca, jamás sentí contigo, lo siento._

"Sakura Kinomoto, simplemente, ya NO te amo"

Esas palabras sonaron sin cesar en la mente de Kero, lo marcó, esas palabras llegó hasta el fondo de su corazón, si fue tan fuerte para él, lo que sería para la dulce Sakura... debe de estar destrozada en mil pedazo, el infinitos pedazos. Seguía llorando, susurrando, balbuceando, palabras que nadie comprendía, pero de seguro serían palabras como: _"¿Por qué?" o "¿Cómo?"_

-_¡Maldito desgraciado!- _pensó Kero lleno de rencor, odio y desprecio- _¡¡ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO!! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a la dulce de Sakura?! ¡Nunca me simpatizó! ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito! ¡¡¡¡Estúpido!!!!- _luego habló en voz alta- Sakurita, no vale la pena llorar por él, es un desgraciado, no le importaste, jugó con tus sentimientos- Kero ya había roto la carta en mil pedacitos y yacían tirados en el piso.

------------------------------

Pasaron los meses, Kero aparte de sentir rencor, odio y desprecio sobre Shaoran, sentía pena, cariño por Sakura, se sentía más cercano a ella, de algún modo más cercano.

-Kero- llamó Sakura al entrar a la habitación- ¿Viendo de nuevo el cielo?- preguntó con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Sí, últimamente esta muy hermoso- suspiró el pequeño... ¿Seguía esperando? Pero que era...

-Te tengo un flan- dijo ella.

-Gracias- y voló al flan para comérselo, pero algo parecía extraño, no se emocionó tanto como solía hacer.

Sakura se sentó en la cama apoyada a la pared mirando hacia su escritorio y empezó a leer el libro que le habían dado en la escuela. Kero, comía pero no quitaba la vista de Sakura, era bonita, era su ama, además de su amiga, una amiga alegre y bondadosa, antes de aquella carta, claro.

-¿Kero? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó ella, luego de levantar la vista, se había sentido observada.

-¿Eh?- parecía distraído- no, no tienes nada en la cara, continúa o reprobarás- Sakura siguió pero le pareció divertida la escena de Kero.

Al menos así sentía que alguien más la quería ¿Cómo? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Será mejor concentrarse en la lectura, además estaba bastante interesante.

------------------------------

El tiempo no se detenía, así que siguió su camino. Sakura ya se había recuperado casi por completo después de aquella vez, Kero había dejado de sentir rencor, desprecio y odio, no valía la pena ahora que Sakura sonreía, al menos sinceramente y volvía a disfrutar la vida.

-¡Kero! ¡Tú budín!- se lo dejó en la mesa y se acostó con un brinco en la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

-Budín... gracias- y pasó lo mismo que la otra ves.

-Kero, en estos últimos meses te he notado, distante, siempre miras el cielo... ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó ella sentándose en la cama.

-No, nada- ya se había terminado el budín.

Sakura se levantó y le acarició su cabeza, Kero se sintió bien, luego ella retiró el plato y bajó.

-_Desearía estar más cerca de ti, Sakura, desearía ser... un ser humano, un ser humano para corresponderte- _en ese momento en que formuló el deseo justo por el cielo pasó una hermosa estrella fugaz... Lo que esperaba con tanta esperanza, un año por completo se había dedicado a esperarlo cada noche.

Sakura entró a la habitación vio a Kero que miraba extrañamente hacia la ventana, cerró la puerta con cuidado y una luz con una suave brisa iluminó todo el lugar...

-¡¡¿Qué ocurre?!!- casi gritó Sakura. En el piso, justo debajo de Kero, que brillaba, se formó un símbolo que nunca había visto, era circular con un sol, solamente un sol y un circulo que lo rodeaba, nada más. Luego de que unas ráfagas de vientos dorados rodearan a Kero... y brillara con más intensidad...

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- se oyó un grito estruendoso por toda la casa. Se oyeron unos pasos venir deprisa. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Ocurre algo hija?

-¿Eh?- se miró alrededor, estaba en su habitación, el sol iluminaba su ventana, sus mantas revueltas sobre ella con pijama.

-Monstruo, no grites así por las mañanas- comentó Touya- ¿Eh? No contestó- se dijo decepcionado de que su hermana no le reclamara el "monstruo". Sakura estaba algo extraña.

-No papá, tuve una leve pesadilla no es nada- se levantó de su cama y echó a su familia- me voy a vestir para asistir a la escuela, así que fuera, gracias- y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió rápidamente al cajón donde Kero solía dormir y la abrió de golpe.

Adentro no había nada, solo cosas, ningún rastro de habitación en miniatura para Kero.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- se preguntó.

-¡¡MONSTRUO!! ¡SI NO TE APURAS, EL DESAYUNO SE ENFRIARÁ!- se escuchó un grito provenir de abajo. Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sakura.

-¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!!- y se oyó un fuerte portazo.

Luego de unos momentos bajó una jovencita de unos 16 años con un uniforme color celeste.

-¡Buenos días!- de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un joven de su misma edad sentado en la mesa comiendo también.

-¡Ah! Sakura él es el hijo de un amigo mío, llegó ayer en la noche, sus padres tuvieron un accidente y lamentablemente murieron, me dejaron a cargo de él por ser el más cercano, no tiene otros familiares- contestó la pregunta el sr. Fujitaka antes de que su hija lo formulara.

-Ya monstruo siéntate y come- dijo Touya, tomando su mochila.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Hermano ya te vas?- preguntó.

-Sí, hoy tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad, nos vemos- y se marchó.

Mientras Sakura se sentaba, el chico estaba con la cabeza agachada y un poco sonrojado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mi... mi... mi nombre... mi nombre es Kerokenta Ke... perdón, Kinomoto- respondió tímidamente.

-Veo que asistirás a la misma escuela que la mía- dijo al ver el uniforme que llevaba el chico- vayamos juntos.

-S... sí- y empezaron a terminar sus desayunos.

------------------------------

La puerta del salón se abrió y dejó pasar a una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños claros, se lo había dejado crecer hasta por la mitad de la espalda, se mantenía ondulado y hermoso. Se ubicó en la segunda fila, al lado de la ventana. Al rato después entró el profesor.

-Alumnos, buenos días, tomen asiento todos- esperó a que todos se ubicarán y reinara el silencio, para continuar él- hoy llega un nuevo compañero, quiero que lo acepten tal y como es, hace poco sufrió una gran pérdida- el profesor abrió la puerta y de ella atravesó un chico rubio y con la cabeza en alto, pero cuando vio unos ojos verdes en él, volvió a bajarlo un poco.

-Mu... mucho gusto... mi... mi nombre es Kerokenta Kinomoto- hubo murmullos en el salón, mientras Sakura sonreía- mucho... gusto.

Sakura aplaudió dándole la bienvenida, luego se le unió el resto del curso.

-Bien Kinomoto ubícate en un asiento libre y comenzaremos nuestra clase- indicó el profesor y él pasó por el lado de Sakura para sentarse en su misma fila pero al final del salón.

Así pasó toda la clase, tranquila y sin ningún problema hasta que tocaron para el descanso; todos se levantaron y se acercaron a su nuevo compañero y empezaron a cuestionarlo:

-¿Por qué te apellidas como Kinomoto?

-¿Has tenido novia?

-¿Eres bueno para los deportes?

Y así siguieron las preguntas y él sin responder uno, ya que, en su mente rondaba una pregunta aún mayor: _¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE TERMINÉ ASÍ?! Y ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño con solo mirar a Sakura?_

_-_Kero- una mano tomó la suya- ven conmigo- y la jaló hacia fuera y luego lo condujo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde nadie los molestaría:

-Kerokenta, explícame algo- los ojos verdes se clavaron en los castaños de él- eres Kero.

-Sí, Sakurita, no sé cómo terminé así- su cara estaba toda roja- _¡¿Qué diablos me ocurre?!_

-Yo tampoco lo sé y además mi padre cree que eres hijo de un amigo suyo ¡Hay que devolverte a la normalidad!

-Pero yo...

-No, nada de peros hay que volverte a la normalidad, necesitamos a Yue- y Sakura así terminó la conversación.

------------------------------

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, Yue- concluyó Sakura, le había contado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaban en el parque pingüino.

-No sé lo que haya pasado, Kero ¿No recuerdas algo?

-Bueno yo... esa noche... pues...- de pronto pararon de hablar, sintieron una extraña presencia- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- un sonar de un teléfono se escuchó.

-Lo siento, es mío- y Sakura contestó- Sí ¿Diga? Habla con Kinomoto

-_Hola ¿Sentiste mi presencia?_

-¡¿Hiragizawa?!- exclamó Sakura haciendo que el ángel y el nuevo chico se sorprendieran.

-Hola Sakura, aquí estoy- una voz sonó atrás de ellos, haciéndolos voltearse.

-Clow- susurró Yue.

-No soy Clow, sólo soy Eriol, noté un pequeño problema así que vine lo más pronto posible- contestó con una sutil sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- saludó una chica atrás de ellos.

-¡Nakuru!- exclamó Sakura como respuesta ante el saludo.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!- gritó la chica y se le abalanzó encima- ¡¿Quién es este guapo?!

-¡Aaahh! Suéltame ¡Soy Keroberos!- gritó el chico rubio en el piso, Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

-Este si que fue un cambio brusco- una voz se hizo presente, era la de Spinel.

-Tú, pequeñín- dijo Kerokenta con orgullo y se había librado de Nakuru, ella al enterarse quien era- toma- y le metió un chocolate en la boca.

-¡Kero!- gritó Sakura.

-Lo... siento- se disculpó este, pero ya era tarde Spinel andaba volando como loco.

-Keroberos- la mirada de Eriol se puso misteriosa- o mejor ahora Kerokenta Kinomoto, necesito hablar contigo, a solas- agregó después y se llevó al nuevo Kero, mientras Nakuru calmaba a Spinel en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me pediste a solas Clow?- habló con seriedad de chico rubio de 16 años.

-Si no cumples lo que deseaste en el fondo, volverás a la normalidad en una semana más, a la misma hora en que te cumplió ese deseo aquella estrella.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

-¿Recuerdas quien fui?- luego sonrió- solo tienes una semana.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sakura, al verlos regresar.

-Nada importante- contestó Eriol.

-Me refiero si podemos volver a Kero a la normalidad- dijo ella.

-Lamentablemente eso depende de Kerokenta, me tengo que ir, vamos Nakuru y Spinel- y el muchacho guapo y misterioso, de 16 años, reencarnación del mago de todos los tiempos, Reed Clow, se marchó.

------------------------------

La semana pasó más rápida de lo que Kerokenta imaginaba, en toda la semana intentaba día y noche reunir valor y decírselo de una sola vez, pero en el último instante siempre fallaba, o había algo que justo interrumpía y cortara el momento. Eso de declarársele a alguien, según opinión de Kero, era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Ya no queda tiempo- se dijo paseándose de un lado a otro en su nueva habitación- me queda solo un día ¡¡Aaaaaagggghhhh!!- se tiró a la cama, se volteó para mirar al techo y luego simplemente se quedó dormido.

Al otro día lo intentó unas cinco veces, pero en las cinco... era un total fracaso, ya casi había perdido la esperanza... pero él era fuerte y lo lograría.

------------------------------

La casa estaba sola, Touya no regresaría porque se quedaba en casa de un amigo a estudiar, Fujitaka había salido a una excavación y no volvería en dos días más, así que eran solo ellos dos, el momento perfecto para que nadie los interrumpiera, ya anochecía.

Sakura iba a subir las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien la detenía sujetándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al voltearse y ver que Kero mantenía los ojos bajo su cabello rubio revuelto.

-Yo... Sakura, ven por favor- y se fueron dirección al parque pingüino.

-¿Por qué me llevas aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Yo...- los dos se sentaron en unos columpios- yo...- por fin dejó mostrar su vista y la dirigió al cielo y ver el firmamento cubierto por una manta espesa de oscuridad iluminado solo con pequeñas estrellas mientras pensaba: _Sólo di lo que sientes..._

-Dime, Kerokenta- dijo dulcemente.

-Bueno Sakura, yo... te aprecio mucho, has sido una muy buena ama, además de mi mejor amiga, por lo menos así lo considero yo, te lo agradezco mucho- paró un momento, era ahora o nunca...

-Kero, sabes que yo también te aprecio, eres un muy buen guardián, aparte de un buen amigo en estos años tan difíciles, Tomoyo se fue y no me he comunicado con ella de hace dos años, Shaoran me abandonó... solo tú quedas para mí y mi familia, que son los más cercanos ¡Y hasta ahora te has convertido en mi hermanastro!- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Sakura... ¿Sabes por qué me convertí en un ser humano? ¿Por qué en el último año me la pasaba mirando el cielo nocturno?

-No- contestó ella.

-Esperaba la oportunidad de un deseo, una estrella fugaz, la estrella que esperaban con grandes ansias apareció aquella noche, esa noche... cumplió mi deseo más anhelante.

-Pero... ¿Por qué pediste un deseo de ese tipo?- Sakura no comprendía ¿Un ser humano? Para qué...

-Sakura... yo... yo me... me enamo...- Kerokenta fue cubierto por una luz, empezó a brillar como nunca igual que en la otra ves- ¡No! ¡Todavía no!- un símbolo se dibujó en el piso, el mismo de la otra ves- ¡Sakura!

-¡Kero!- Sakura de algún modo percibió las intenciones de Kero.

-¡Sakura! ¡Me enamo--!- no terminó Sakura lo abrazó, lo besó y luego todo para él era negro acompañado de un sentimiento muy cálido.

-No tienes porqué decirlo- ella se separó de él, era nuevamente... Kero, un simple muñeco de felpa, parlante que puede volar y comer como loco las cosas dulces, además de guardián de las cartas Sakura y amigo de Sakura, su dueña, dueña de su corazón...

------------------------------

Al otro día Sakura despertó algo deprimida ¡¡¿Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta al último momento?!! Fue a la habitación de Kerokenta, pero no había nadie... se vistió, bajó al comedor y allí casi se cae de la impresión.

-Ayer no termine lo que te iba a decir- dejó las cosas de la cocina, fue a tomarle la mano de Sakura, suspiró y dijo- Sakura, me enamoré de ti, te amo mi dulce Sakura.

-Kero...- dijo ella de forma cariñosa, sus labios se unieron en un nuevo beso, el primero de Sakura, el primero que era realmente correspondido para toda la eternidad... al igual que Kero.

**¿Fin?**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Hola!! Un nuevo fic Û por lo menos a mí ¡Me encantó! No sé, es la primera ves que hago unos de K&S o sea Kero y Sakura... ¿Es lindo verdad? Ningún comentario más, para que se la queden disfrutando.

Una última cosilla: ¡¡Gracias Crystal por ser la primera en leerlo!! Y este fic será dedicado a: Monika, Esteban, Noelia y Carolina; como mi círculo favorito de amistades anime/manga fanáticos.

Consultas, quejas, comentarios, citas, declaraciones, dinero: REVIEW

14 – 08 – 2002


End file.
